


I Founght The Devil And The Devil Won

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/Avengers
Genre: Captain Hydra, Dark Steve, HYDRA Steve, Hydra, Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because everyone needs Hydra Steve.  There’s a severe lack of dark, hydra, evil Steve and I need more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Founght The Devil And The Devil Won

“STEVE!” You screeched from the quinjet door as Tony quickly pulled you with a crushing grip inside, setting you in a seat. “LET ME GO!”  
Clint came up, holding Your neck, he squatted down facing ing you, pushing your forehead to his,“That’s not Steve! Steve is dead.” You forcefully turn away from Clint, tears dropping upon your Uniform. Clint grabbed your face, holding your chin In his hand, LOOK AT ME!! That’s…that’s somethin hydra cooked up to get us to turn on one another!“  
Clint let go of you, wiping His face, rating his hands on his hips. “I’m sorry Y/n..”  
No, it’s not possible. You shut your eyes, seeing the image of Steve, running toward you in the woods. His outfit was black and red, his eyes burned bright against the night sky. He teeth bared, tearing his way fast the trees. They might have changed his outfit, unfortunately that wasn’t the only thing that had been changed.   
You fought against the seatbelt and binds. Bruce made it to Tony and Sam, holding You down in your seat. “Tony You liar! You told me he was dead! How could you?!” You spoke, chest heaving at tears threatened to spill onto your heated cheeks.  

"Y/n, it’s complicated. He- he might as well be dead. There’s Nothing we can do for him.” Tony spoke removing his mask, his hair slicked in every which way.  Sam hovered over you while banner reached for a syringe.  “Why the fuck didn’t you just tell  me?! ”

“Tell you WHAT?! GOD. You’re-you’re so, FUCK! Listen, Steve is dead to you, to us. ”  He turned his gaze toward our surrounding comrades. You had forgotten you had not been the only one who has lost your beloved hero.   
“He went tryin to take down Hydra, to save Barnes and, Hydra took him instead. Y/n, I’ve tried. What they’ve done to him… That’s not your Steve anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
